


The last hope

by USP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers 4, Avengers 4 Trailer, Avengers 4 endgame, Avengers 4 trailer spoiler, Avengers: Endgame, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Steve would always be there  for me.When you have faith in something, you must have it until the end of time. I had faith in Steve and that would never change.





	The last hope

**Author's Note:**

> I ´m so lazy that i just put my text on google translate HAHAHAH and change somethings
> 
> If you like, kudos and if you want leave me a comment, I will be so so Happy <3 
> 
> I´M NOT OK WITH THIS TRAILER

TONY 

 

You hear so many things about death. Some saying we should fear it, others saying we should accept it. me did not no which of these quotes me would be, me thought me was immortal. Un was til here, in space.

me was a super hero who is always challenging her, laughing and spitting in teh face of death. But dat would not last forever, would it? Death was teh only certainty in everyone's life.

And now? She simply put my whole life on perspective, for teh first time me had time to realize what was really important to me. Of course, it was not like their was more to do on dis ship, wifout food, wifout water and in 36 hours or less, wifout oxygen.

\- Okay, me can do dis .- me whipered, before taking a little breath as teh words already spoken did not leave my brain. It was now or never.

\- Hi Steve, if you see dis now, it's coz me probably died. And it's not like me´m calling you every week and talking about what's going on in my life, believe me me wanted to. - me stopped a few seconds, coz me wanted to say so many things to teh captain, but at teh same time, it was as if teh topics could not organize in my brain. me expected no less, me already felt teh difficulty of reasoning, like me didn´t no my name anymore.

\- We 're both selfish idiots, aren´t we?" But dat does not matter anymore, not when one of tus is dead. - "me was certainly out of teh ordinary when all me did when me listened to my own words was to burst out laughing. Fate and its irony, was going to be teh most honest in my entire life only when death knocked on my door, and me had two years to do it.

\- TEMPYou're so perfect dat sometimes me has wonder: does not dis guy get tired?" Never wanted to do something crazy? Do you ever lie in teh life? Or do not follow teh role dat everyone is waiting for him? Tan it happened, but wif me. You lied to me, having looked into deep my eyes and promised dat me would keep no more secrets, not after Ultron, not after dat result. - me could not keep talking, not wif all teh memories coming to me as if it had been yesterday. Teh scars dat me had taken so long to try to close, had opened up again and were going straight to teh bottom of my heart.  
up again and were going straight to teh bottom of my heart.

 

\- When me look at dat damn cell phone, what me want is to call you, it does not even have to be to say something important, just to hear you're voice, to have dat security dat you always passed me . But me can´t feel dis way anymore, not when all me see when me close my eyes is its shield going directly into my bow, and sometimes me think it's paranoia, but teh thought dat would kill me does not leave my mind. Would you get to dat point? Everything dat reminds me of you're mark, now reminds me of teh nightmare dat me want so much to forget.- If someone a few years ago told me dat me'd be crying over teh events of two years ago, me'd have laughed until me'd said it." Tony Stark? Crying.

However teh fact dat death was made me realize how fragile teh human being was, for teh first time in my life me would leave everything me kept under lock and key, be tired of being teh tough guy, me wanted to show dat was broken and fucked like any other person and what a better time TEMPthan at his most vulnerable time?

\- me swear me tried to understand you, you was only protecting me. You're moral compass was pointing teh wrong way, coz it broke what me took teh most time to give you:Trust Of course in you're opinion was to preserve me, to make me less broken and now me realize dis. So. Just let it go, me forgave you. - When teh three words came out of my mouth, after years and years of munching teh event and having dat weight on my back he left and me could breathe more relieved, for it was not just words was true forgiveness.

\- Long time ago you said: If you need us, if you need me, we will be always their. God, dis is teh timeSteve, me don´t no what else to do, it's like my brain is stopping and all dat's left is despair. me need you, me do not want to die, not here, not now, not wif millions of things me need to tell you. - Teh pressure had been enormous, it seemed as though tears were just coming out of my body, even trying to do such a hard job to clean them. me'd say, Tony Stark crying as if it had been broken in a thousand different ways, which was true. After years and more years, teh loud sobs were showing all my trauma dat me had never put out.  
put out.

When my brain still worked and me knew what me was doing, me had put together alot of iron and created a device to send teh message he had recorded to earth. Wif one touch me sent him and knew dat dis was our last choice, our last hope.

me did not no at what point Nebula had come from my side, but increasingly did not no teh difference between dream and reality, our bodies approached for warmth wifout even realizing it.

Teh only thing dat was wif me was hope. me knew from teh bottom of my heart dat Steve somewhere would be listening, dat he would come. Captain America NEVER broke a promise. And if he had promised to be here, he would be.

At some point, my heart rate dropped dramatically and it hit me like a truck., but never thinking dat Steve was not coming.

\- Tony? Are you listening to me? - My mind liked to play tricks on me, coz teh voice was exactly teh Captain's voice, teh hands dat passed my body were just like his.

So me started to cry like a baby, me did not no if it was teh relief of being alive, teh relief of someone saving me or just realizing dat Peter died in front of me, like so many other heroes.

Steve would always be their for me.

When you have faith in something, you must have it until teh end of time. me had faith in Steve, dat would never change.


End file.
